A variety of semiconductor laser sources, laser modulators, or frequency stabilizers are disclosed in:                U.S. Pat. No. 9,059,801 issued 16 Jun. 2015 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,306,372 issued 5 Apr. 2016 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,306,672 issued 5 Apr. 2016 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,438,007 issued 6 Sep. 2016 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,564,733 issued 7 Feb. 2017 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,564,734 issued 7 Feb. 2017 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        U.S. Pat. No. 10,074,959 issued 11 Sep. 2018 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        WO 2016/044258 published 24 Mar. 2016 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        WO 2018/027058 published 8 Feb. 2018 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Xiaoguang He, and Kerry Vahala;        Chang et al; Electro-optic analog-to-digital converter using channel waveguide Fabry-Perot modulator array; Appl Phys. Lett. 43(1) p 22 (1983);        Yoshikuni et al; Multielectrode Distributed Feedback Laser for Pure Frequency Modulation and Chirping Suppressed Amplitude Modulation; J. Lightwave Tech. LT-5(4) p 516 (1987);        Ishida et al; Multielectrode DBR laser diode for wide bandwidth and flat FM response; Electron. Lett. 25(11) p 703 (1989);        Kourogi et al; A 250 Hz Spectral Linewidth 1.5 μm MQW-DFB Laser Diode with Negative-Electrical-Feedback; IEEE Photon. Tech. Lett. 3(6) p 496 (1991);        Suzuki et al; Optical waveguide Fabry-Perot modulators in LiNbO3; Appl. Optics 33(6) p 1044 (1994);        Barrios et al; Tunable Silicon Fabry-Perot microcavity; Conference on Lasers and Electrooptics CThMM1 (2004);        Kobtsev et al; Combined cw single-frequency ring dye/Ti:sapphire laser; Quant. Electron. 36(12) p 1148 (2006);        Kobtsev et al; Ultra-narrow-linewidth combined CW Ti:sapphire/Dye laser for atom cooling and high-precision spectroscopy; Solid Date Lasers XVI: Technology and Devices, Hoffman et al Eds; Proc SPIE 6451 6451U (2007); and        Jahan and Takahashi; Titanium-Indiffused Lithium Niobate Waveguide Fabry-Perot Modulator; University of Southern California McNair Summer Research Program (2009).        
Each of the preceding patents, applications, or publications is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and are referred to collectively herein as “the incorporated references” or “the references incorporated in the background.”